


Reality Check

by lil_1337



Series: Rose Garden [18]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, M/M, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-02
Updated: 2006-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas wish list fic for Merith.  The prompt is the song Rose garden by Lynn Anderson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality Check

The judge frowned, his gaze skimming the sheets in the open folder in front of him. When he looked up there was no mistaking the displeasure on his face. "Mr. Barton-Winner you've been charged with drag racing, excessive speed, and reckless endangerment. Do you understand the seriousness of your actions? As I understand it you were racing another young man down Marshall Ave at three am. You lost control of your vehicle and rolled it into a ditch. Is that correct?"

Triton nodded, his eyes fixed firmly on the dark brown dress shoes he was wearing. He'd polished them carefully last night, hoping that there was truth in his father's words about the importance of making a good impression. He smoothed out a wrinkle on the front of his suit. The last time he'd worn it was six months ago. Dad and Poppa had helped him pick it out for Jeremy's funeral. He'd carefully taken the seam out on the left sleeve to accommodate the cast that went from wrist to shoulder. He'd been lucky or so they'd said at the hospital. Funny, he didn't feel lucky. Just sort of empty and hollow inside.

"Look at me when I speak to you, young man." The judge's voice was as sharp as a cracked whip and Triton's eyes came up to meet eyes so dark they seemed black and bottomless. "Your parents taught you better manners than that. Do not do them the discourtesy of pretending you have none."

Triton's eyes flicked to the front row of the audience seating. Poppa was holding Dad's hand. Dad's face showed his pain and fear. He never was good at hiding how he was feeling, not like Poppa. His unhappiness showing only in the tenseness of his posture and the way his lips were compressed into a thin line. He knew they were worried and part of him felt bad about the way he had been acting, but he couldn't quite reach it and give it the power it needed to overcome the other.

"I have spoken with your parents and they have assured me that up until six months ago you were an honor student who volunteered his time with several charitable organizations. Is this true?"

Triton nodded, feeling the knot in his chest tighten, choking off his air. "Yes, sir."

Again the judge frowned, his fingers tapping lightly on the manila folder. "So then would you care to enlightenment me as to what is the problem? Do your parents mistreat you? Your teachers?"

"NO!" Triton's response was immediate and forceful. "No" he repeated, softer this time. "It's not their fault it's mine. I…It doesn't seem to matter anymore. What is the point?" His gaze dropped back to his shoes and he shifted, unconsciously lining the tips with the edge of the tiles. He looked back up hastily when the judge cleared his throat. One elegant eyebrow was arched over those piercing eyes, urging him on. "Everyone dies right? What difference does it make?"

The frown on the judge's face darkened into a scowl. "The difference is in what you choose to do with the gift of life you are given. You can waste it or use it to accomplish something of value. I would think with the sacrifices your parents have made you would understand just how much of a difference one person can make."

Triton's eyes flicked to his parents again, this time locking onto them. For the first time he really looked at the two people he knew the best in the world. When had Poppa's hair gotten so gray? And Dad looked as if he hadn't slept in a week. Unwilling to break down in the middle of the courtroom Triton bit down on his lip to keep it from trembling.

The judge nodded, the look on his face softening slightly. "I think now you are beginning to understand. When you punish yourself it is the people who love you who really suffer." He picked up his pen and made a notation in Triton's file before looking up again. "For the matter currently at hand I am suspending your license until you reach the age of eighteen. At that time you may reapply providing you have completed five hundred hours of community service and passed a vehicle safety course. Speak to the clerk on your way out. She can give you a brochure on class times and costs." For a moment he studied the sad faced young man in front of him then shook his head. "I have exercised my discretion as an officer of the court and given you a light sentence. Do not misuse this opportunity. If you are ever brought before me again I promise you I will not be so kind. One mistake is the prerogative of youth and you have now made yours."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Triton smiled slightly, a small but genuine gesture that was a rare commodity these days. "I'll remember what you said."

"I hereby remand you to the custody of your parents. Trowa Barton-Winner and Quatre Raberba Barton-Winner."

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quatre and Trowa were waiting when Wufei opened the door to his chambers. Despite the large comfortable chairs, they stood in the middle of the room, speaking softly.

"Thank you, Wufei, for all you've done." Quatre pulled his friend into a hug, his eyes meeting Trowa's over the top of Wufei's head.

Wufei pulled back and smiled gravely, taking Trowa's offered hand. "It's up to Triton now to make his own path in the world and decide if he has been punished enough for his friend's death."

Quatre sighed, stepping closer to Trowa who took his hand. "It wasn't his fault. He had no idea that Jeremy was planning to kill himself."

"No, but some people take responsibility for the ones they love and carry the guilt of their perceived failures deeply." Wufei's gaze was pointed and Quatre had to dip his head under its scrutiny. Wufei continued on almost to himself. "Even when the failures are real you have to find a way to make a difference and continue on. Life and honor demand no less in repayment for the sacrifices made."

Quatre squeezed Trowa's hand, looking to offer and find reassurance in his touch. "I have always thought that life was about roses and thorns and yet right now I feel as if I'm surrounded by thorns with no roses in sight."

Trowa let go of Quatre's hand and wrapped a comforting arm around the blond's shoulders. "Have faith in Triton, Quat. The buds are there, they just need time to bloom."


End file.
